O de sangre
by diosapagana
Summary: Cuando eres un vampiro los placeres mundanos quedan de lado, o casi todos, porque reprimirme de los placeres de la carne cuando eres un ser perfecto que solo quiere divertirse y alimentarse.


**Aclaraciones innecesarias, mi querida perrita si después de leer el titulo y el summary estas aquí no eres una inocente palomita que ha perdido su rumbo y que pervertiré con mis palabras, en esta historia habrá: sexo, violencia, lenguaje adulto y sangre. Así que aguántatelas y sigue leyendo o retírate en este preciso momento. Los personajes no pertenecen a nadie, salvo a la Sra. Meyer que seguro rezará por nuestras almas al ver como hemos deformado y corrompido a sus personajes tan inocentes, en cambio todo lo divertido que dejo excluido en sus libros pertenece a mi mente enferma y retorcida. **

**Como siempre todas mis historias tienen portada así que aquí les dejo el enlace: **

**http: / /www . fotolog . com / diosa _ pagana / 56805868**

**Besos y lamidas donde las deseen. Priscila. **

Bitch EdwardxBella Contest.

Nombre del OS. Orgasmos de sangre

Autor. Diosapagana

Summary. Cuando eres un vampiro el sexo y la sangre van de la mano, porque reprimirme de los placeres de la carne cuando eres un ser perfecto que solo quiere divertirse y alimentarse.

Actitud OOC. Bella & Edward: dominante & servil –virginal & promiscuo- pervertido & inocente

Número de palabras: 5.891

**Orgasmos de sangre**

"_Vivimos arañando soluciones  
que a nuestro ingenio tratan de escapar,  
seguimos sosteniendo situaciones  
que de las manos se nos van,  
perdidos en la gran desnaturalidad,  
tan frágiles como el cristal._

Hacerse cargo es conocer  
la real esencia de tu ser,  
hacerse cargo es aprender.  
¿Como encontrar la punta del ovillo?  
¿Como buscar la aguja en un pajar?  
¿Como ocuparse sin preocuparse?  
¿Como dejar lo que nos gusta y hace mal?

Presos de nuestra individualidad,  
descarrilados entre el bien y el mal.  
Hacerse cargo es conocer  
la real esencia de tu ser,  
hacerse cargo es aprender  
a aguantársela bien. (...)"  


"_Hacerse cargo" Carajo_

Relamí la sangre de mis labios mientras me levantaba, mis piernas se estiraron de manera lenta dejando todo mi húmedo sexo expuesto sabiendo que su mirada no se había despegado de mí en ningún momento, los dos cuerpos drenados completaban la escena, convirtiéndola en dramática para él y cotidiana para mí, esta era mi manera de cazar.

Camine con pasos felinos hacia él y vi como temblaba de miedo, una sonrisa petulante apareció en mi rostro, sabía que no tardaría demasiado en caer en mi redes, nadie podía resistirse a mí y aun mas un simple humano, amaba dejar al más tímido para el final, siempre eran los mas difícil de convencer pero los mejores en la cama, sus ojos verdes me miraban completamente aterrorizados, mordí mi labio inferior y le sonreí con cara de nena buena, una patética lagrima escapó de su ojo sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, parecía que no quería cerrar sus ojos para parecer fuerte y me reí internamente de esa estúpida valentía que invade al hombre cuando sabe que todo está perdido, me alegraba que no suplicara por su vida o algo parecido, después de cuatrocientos años una se cansa de escuchar las misma suplicas una y otra vez. Nada vale suplicar cuando el ángel de la muerte viene a llevarte, estire un poco para que me viera en todo su esplendor, la sangre roja de mis recientes victimas dejaba un bello patrón en mi cuerpo desnudo. Me acerque a él y pegue mi cuerpo al suyo, me deleite con su aroma de miedo, deslice lentamente mi nariz por su cuello y sentí como temblaba como una hoja, menos mal que estaba encadenado porque sino seguro estaría hecho un ovillo en una esquina de la habitación.

-espero que te comportes mejor que tu hermano- le dije al oído sintiendo como sus lagrimas golpeaban con ruido sordo el piso de mármol negro. –no es de caballeros golpear a una dama. - Y me reí al recordar como el fortachón que se llamaba Emmett trató de golpearme en la para así trata de escaparse, fue maravilloso sentir como cada uno de los huesos de su mano se convertían en astillas mientras chocaba contra mi mandíbula, a ese chico le gustaba jugar rudo pero estaba vez encontró un rival que no caería ante sus golpes, tenía que dale crédito, al final de todo había asesinado de su hermano menor delante de él, hum, gemí gustosa, y me relamí los labios una vez más, la sangre del joven Jasper aun corría por mi cuerpo como una droga que me dejaba alucinada, los vírgenes tienes un sabor especial, por eso no despegue mis dientes de sus cuello mientras su sangre cada vez más corrupta corría por mi garganta, los orgasmos de sangre son mis preferidos y fue casi mágico que los dos llegáramos al mismo momento, cuando su semen inundo mi cuerpo, la última gota de sangre se desprendió de su cuello.

Me separe de él y fui al encuentro del cuerpo vacio de Jasper, me agache y lo acaricie, era realmente hermoso casi angelical, deslicé mi nariz por su cuerpo tratando de capturar con perfección en mi memoria su olor, Carlisle me había enseñado a guardar esos pequeños instantes de la vida, como él lo hizo conmigo ese día que me convirtió en su esclava, me dijo que olía a pureza y que por eso después de dejarme con mi cuerpo destrozado, casi desangrado por sus dientes y el sexo violento, se contuvo dejando sangre suficiente para que me convirtiera. La memoria de una vampiro no se borra y aun recuerdo con precisión fotografía todas las veces que me uso mientras aun me estaba convirtiendo, los gritos de transformación mas mis tristes suplicas fueron el mejor afrodisiaco para él, se divertía sabiendo que cada hueso que rompiera sanaría, y así que una transformación que llevaba días en mí duraron semanas, nunca entendí porque razón no me asesinó cuando la transformación estuvo completa y tampoco se lo pregunte, una esclava no habla hasta que se lo permiten y rara veces llegábamos a ese punto de intimidad.

-¡Aléjate de él!- grito con voz cargada de furia mientras mi lengua recorría lentamente absorbiendo la sal de su cuerpo. Me levante y volví a sonreír, sus fosas nasales estaban dilatadas, el miedo había dejado espacio a la furia haciendo que su sangre cambiara de matiz otra vez.

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?- pregunte con inocencia mientras acomodaba el inerte cuerpo sentándolo sobre mí abrazándolo con su espalda cubriendo mi pecho. Tome la cabellera dorada de Jasper y la tire para que me viera como si en ese momento estuviera con vida, sus ojos celeste apagados me miraban aun con un rostro extasiado. –Jasper creo que tu hermano esta celoso, ¿tú qué opinas?-y gire su rostro para que mirara a Edward que estaba atado contra la pared, que no pudo soportar la mirada vacía de su hermano, mientras yo con mi mano libre acariciaba esa piel que cada segundo que pasaba se volvía mas fría e inerte como yo. Aparte su rostro y lo gire de nuevo hacia mi colocando sus morados labios sobre mi oreja como si me estuviera hablando en secreto, volvía mirarlo y bese por última vez sus labios ahora rígidos. –tienes razón Jazz, tengo que de mostrarle que también lo amo. –y me levante de forma abrupta arrogando el cuerpo que hizo un gran estruendo al chocar contra la pared, los huesos que no se rompieron en frenético coito se destrozaron contra la húmeda roca. –Sabes que te amo Edward, no tienes porque ponerte así.

-Estás loca, demente, completamente enferma. –vocifero lleno de furia.

-¿es todo lo que vas a decirme después de lo que hice?-gire mi cabeza en desaprobación y chasque mi lengua- esperaba algo mejor, miente un poco Edward, creo que si lo haces bien podre creer que los querías.

-eres un puta, ramera, asesina, sádica. –Grito con toda la fuerza de sus plumones poniéndose colorado por el esfuerzo, haciendo que su corazón latiera de forma aun más rápida- me das asco.

Y en ese momento no pude contener mi ira, sabía que no tenía que reaccionar ante sus palabras finales pero me daba igual, acorte la distancia entre los dos en un simple pestañeo.

-¿En serio Edward?-pregunte con sorna para después deslizar mi lengua lentamente por su yugar-No te creo bebe. –y lo mire a los ojos mientras una mano bajo por su torso desnudo con un delicado toque parecido a la seda, para atrapar su miembro que empezaba a endurecerse de manera dolorosa para él. –Creo que esto no miente. –y apreté el rígido miembro haciendo que un gemido escapara de su garganta. Su sangre cambio de matiz una vez más y el deseo inundo su sangre, el pre semen hizo su aparición en escena y yo me relamí de manera golosa, con mi dedo pulgar estire el blancuzco liquido por todo su glande convirtiendolo lentamente en mi prisionero, baje suavemente a la vez que mi lengua trazaba serpenteantes dibujos a través de sus marcados abdominales, dejando marcas de fuego por donde esta pasaba, las llamas del deseo inundaron sus ojos, mirando como mi mano acariciaba ese pene que crecía cada vez más. Me quede de rodillas enfrente a uno de los miembros más grandes que he visto, por lo que observe estar bien dotado viene de familia, mi boca se abrió de forma lenta y un gemido angustiado escapo de su boca una vez más, parecía que se iba a correr ahí mismo marcado así mi poder sobre él. Sople con mi aliento helado viendo como su miembro temblaba en mi mano como animal embravecido, mi esencia empezó a deslizarse entre mis muslos de lo excitada que estaba. -¿Qué quieres que haga?-pregunte con voz de niña para después morder mi labio inferior.

Cerró los ojos por la impotencia que sentía ante esta situación.

-Chúpamela. –ordeno con voz quebrada en un susurro con lagrimas que aun golpeaban el frio mármol.

-¿qué?- pregunte con inocencia.

-¡Chúpamela!-grito ahora mientras mi mano de empezó a mover de arriba hacia abajo con un movimiento lento.

-¡Mírame!-le ordené cuando llegué a su base cerrando mis dedos produciéndole dolor, sus ojos se abrieron de manera abrupta y se clavaron en mi, abrí mi boca para lamer toda su longitud de manera serena sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, mi lengua experta acarició cada centímetro a la vez que mis labios lo dejaban atrapado sin lugar a escape.

No podía obviar el deseo que me embargaba a mí también, hacia demasiado tiempo que no sentía esta necesidad de sentir a un hombre en cada parte de mi cuerpo, mis pezones dolían y cada uno de mis agujeros de acceso clamaban por un pedazo de carne, su ardiente carne, solo mi amo me hacía sentir así, Oh Carlisle, ¿porque fuiste tan necio?, ¿porque te expusiste a la envidia de otros mostrando tu más preciado trofeo? Solo si hubieras sabido yo aun estaría dependiendo de tus órdenes, dándote de beber sangre humana en la boca, lamiendo el piso donde caminabas y produciéndome orgasmos tan fuertes que me dejaban casi al borde de la locura y el frenesí. Mi mano adentró tres dedos en mi centro de forma tan rápida y abrupta que casi cierro mis dientes cercenando el pene que esta succionando, bombeaba de manera frenética mientras mi pulgar masajeaba mi clítoris como mi amo adoraba que lo hiciera, el ritmo de mi mamada también aumentó llenando la habitación de gemidos descontrolados, sin ningún tipo de orden su semen llenó mi boca produciendo que yo también acabara mojando todo el piso con mi ardiente orgasmo, me pare y lo bese para que bebiera lo que había producido su cuerpo, nuestras lenguas luchaban mientras nos dividíamos el preciado liquido.

-te corriste en mi boca como nenita en celo- le susurre al oído a la vez que pegaba todo mi cuerpo al suyo perfumándome de su transpiración tan masculina. – ¿Dónde quedo tu superioridad? Por lo menos Jasper se asumió débil y me pidió que lo liberara, Emmett lucho por salvarte tu asquerosa vida, y tú... rogaste a la asesina de tus hermanos que te la chupara ya que no podías contener tu calentura, no mereces ni ser llamado Cullen. – dije para después atrapar el lóbulo de su oreja en mis labios haciéndolo temblar mientras su llanto desgarrado musicalizaba el momento. –Ahora tú me das asco.

Tome las cadenas partiéndolas con mis dedos para que su cuerpo cayera al suelo, hacia casi dos días que estaba colgado de estas, sus hombros estaban a punto de dislocarse por el peso de estar suspendido.

-Ahora nenita inmunda, -dije mientras elevaba su rostro para que me mirara enredando mis dedos en su cobrizo cabello- vas a lamer del suelo lo que yo he dejado para ti. –y pegue su nariz contra el mármol donde mi liberación estaba esparcida. -¡Lame!-grite. -¡lame puta!-lo inste, vi como su cálida lengua empezó a lamer de forma dudosa hasta que mi sabor le llego a sus papilas gustativas, produciendo que lamiera el piso como adicto a su peor droga. Me reí una vez mas mientras me alejaba viendo la desesperación en sus gestos mientras lamia una y otra vez para atrapar todo el apetitoso liquido. Me senté en mi silla con apoyabrazos quedándome con las piernas abiertas para tener mejor acceso a mis pliegues donde mi mano me acaricia de manera lenta y placentera.

Cuando termino se arrastro hacia mí siguiendo con su lengua el camino de mis pisadas, donde cada gota de mi orgasmo se mezclaba con sus saladas lagrimas. Quedo a centímetros de mi centro liberando aire caliente que me hacía sentir hambre y deseo otra vez, me maldije internamente, no debería sentirme tan deseosa de su cuerpo y su sangre, ya que sus dos hermanos habían hecho un buen trabajo en los dos sentidos, pero aquí estaba necesitada de un estúpido humano que ni conciencia le quedaba cuando la calentura lo invadía.

-¿Qué quieres?-le pregunte mientras sus labios se acercaban cada vez más a mi palpitante y ardiente sexo.

-Lamerte. –dijo desenfocado como tratando de librarse de mi mano que lo tenía atrapado por sus cabellos sedosos.

-¿ya no te doy asco?- pregunte con sorna sabiendo de antemano su respuesta.

-No. –me respondió como un autómata.

-eres una puta, ¿te das cuenta?

-Sí.

-¿sabes que ni vales el suelo que lamiste?-le pregunte pero se quedo en silencio haciendo que me enojara, este perro tenía que aprender quien era su ama, así que tire más de su cabello para que me mirara de nuevo a los ojos, su grito de dolor aturdió por un segundo mis sensibles oídos-¿verdad?

-Sí. –respondió desesperado, entonces con un movimiento brusco hice que sus labios chocaran contra mi centro el cual empezó a devorar como si estuviera famélico, metió dos de sus dedos para obtener más de mí, lo que hacía que mis músculos se tensaran y mis gritos de placer casi me enloqueciera, tres veces acabe en su boca a lo que el absorbía de manera descontrolada. Mis ojos usualmente rojos se oscurecieron como una noche sin luna, dejando restos de madera destruida al cerrarse mis manos en los apoya brazos, por suerte separe mis manos de su cabeza justo a tiempo, ya que no sería la primera vez que en la fuerza del orgasmo le destruyera el cráneo por la presión de ellas, dejándome doblemente insatisfecha, de hambre y de sexo, y asquerosamente manchada de materia gris. El se asusto ante el sonido de quiebre ya que sonaba como un hueso al ser roto, se alejo de mi con pánico cayendo en cuenta de su asquerosa debilidad, su pene erecto se pavoneaba en toda su gloria, veintisiete centímetros de carne rígida que me llevarían al mismísimo infierno, no llegó ni a defenderse ya que un segundo después estaba ahorcadas de él, con sus brazos encima de su cabeza, sintiendo la cabeza de su pene en mi entrada.

-Ahora vas a ver quién es tu dueño- y sin más preámbulos me moví hacia atrás donde mi apretado centro absorbió ese inmenso miembro haciéndome gemir como virgen incauta, entrelace mis de dedos a los suyos mientras mantenía un ritmo de adelante hacia atrás que me dejaba sin aliento, mis duros pezones rosaban contra su pecho, unos segundos después libere una de su manos, que empezó a tocar de manera atrevida mi ano, el cual tenía una necesidad de ser penetrado, lástima que el segundo hermano opuso con tan violenta resistencia, porque me hubiera venido bien para cambiar este dueto por un trío. Un grito desgarrador salió de su boca cuando metió dos dedos en mi orificio, ya que por la sorpresa y el placer le destruí la mano que tenia atrapada con la mía, pero no me detuve, ninguna suplica me detendría en ese momento, pero no pudo resistir más y retiro su dedos dejándome insatisfecha, aumente mi velocidad y violencia, me acoplaba a él hasta que sentí mis músculos tensarse y una llama quemar mi vientre, y mi garganta usualmente árida clamo por lo suyo también, la tención creció y creció hasta que cualquier atisbo de humanidad abandono mi cuerpo, cerré mis ojos y choque dos veces más contra el duro falo, para sentirnos a los dos acabar, su masculina sangre recorrió mi garganta completando así mi circulo de apareamiento, sus tibias lagrimas aun mojaban mis mejillas, volviéndola cálidas, y mi respiración se volvió aun mas errática y una sensación diferente embargo mi cuerpo. Intente abrir mis ojos pero pesaban demasiado y un leve escalofrió me recorrió entera, mis hombros dolían y sentía mi boca reseca aunque ya no sentía llamas en mi garganta, sentí un corazón desbocado tratando de apaciguarse sin entender de donde provenía ese sonido. Un aliento frio se sintió en mi cuello y poniendo una fuerza que no poseía abrí mis ojos.

-Buenos días dormilona- una voz aterciopelada y un rostro masculino me miraba con una sonrisa torcida, sentía aun sus dedos en mi centro que estaba adolorido y caliente. –Por fin despertaste, aunque eso no evito que te corrieras en mis dedos.

Retiro con lentitud su mano y la lamio de forma lenta disfrutando de su sabor. La realidad me golpeo de fondo dándome cuenta que yo era la triste humana encadenada contra la fría y húmeda roca rodeada de cuerpo femeninos carentes de sangre, y aquí estaba el mismo hombre que hace unos segundos atrás era un débil hombre, Edward Cullen. Sus cabellos cobrizos cayendo en un sexy desorden, su piel fría, su cuerpo de divinidad del pecado que lo convertía en la representación atractiva del Belcebú, en fin un maldito vampiro. Pero no estaba solo, no señor, toda su enferma familia estaba allí mirando esta pervertida orgia de sexo y sangre, poseyendo cuerpos que perderían la vida después.

-Ahora princesa, llego tu turno- y me volvió a sonreír, seguro mi pánico que le debería sonar gracioso. Mire de un lado al otro, ningún ser con latido se hallaba en la habitación, yo era la última. Aun recordaba las tres primeras víctimas pero los limites de mi conciencia desparecieron cuando Emmett le quebró la cadera a una chica llamada Heidy en su primera penetración anal, el ruido del hueso al romperse mas las suplicas de ella y el olor a sangre hizo que la conciencia me diera un breve respiro alejándome al mundo de los sueños donde yo era la fuerte vampiresa.

-Te prometo que tratare de ser bueno- habrá visto en mi rostro la duda ante sus palabras y más después de lo que había visto. –Te lo juro, hace mucho que deseo su cuerpo virginal Swam y hoy es la noche. –Mi testarudez hizo acto de presencia en mi ojos ya que después agrego- Entiende que yo soy tu dueño y no tu Jacob patético Black.

Un ruidoso lloroso escapó de mi garganta, sabía que mentía, que no sería bueno y no terminaría con vida esta horrible velada.

-¿Por qué así? ¿Por qué ahora?- pregunte tratando de encontrarle un sentido a su enferma mente, ¿que había hecho yo para merecer este destino torturante e irreversible?

El sonrió mientras con sus dedos atrapo mi pezón que aun estaba endurecido por el frio y mi orgasmo onírico originando una corriente eléctrica que recorrió todo mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi bajo vientre que empezó a acumular dolor y fuego.

-Tú quieres saber porque no te tome al principio o cuando estabas dormida, ¿verdad?- a lo que pude contestar con una afirmación de mi cabeza provocando que un par de lagrimas mojaran mis senos. –Para hacer precisamente esto. –y lamio las lagrimas haciendo el camino inverso, subiendo desde mi pezón pasando por mi cuello recorriendo mi mejilla para llegar hasta la comisura de mis labios, no quería que pasara pero su fría lengua atravesando mi piel me hizo sentir deseosa de él. –Quiero ser el primero en ti, marcarte como mía para toda la eternidad y saber que es mi nombre el que escapara de tu boca cuando yo esté dentro de ti. Te espere demasiado y hoy es el momento de unirnos para siempre. –sus ojos rojos me miraron a los míos y vi como se iban tornando negros de forma lenta como si sus pupilas se hubieran agrandado cubriendo todo su iris. El vampiro en toda su gloria se hallaba enfrente a mí y me rendí, sabía que no había escapatoria, que ningún ser vendría por esa puerta para rescatarme de este infierno, cerré mis ojos para cortar nuestra conexión, su mano se deslizo entre mis piernas para elevar mi cadera a la altura de la suya aliviando mis hombros del peso de mi cuerpo, un gemido involuntario escapo de mi boca cuando su gran y frio miembro rosó con mi ardiente abertura, pedí disculpas silenciosas a mi novio Jake por sentir una necesidad irrefrenable contra otro hombre que no era él, ¿Por qué quise esperar? ¿Porque lo detuve cuando me pidió que fuera suya? Habría sido una persona que me amara la que estuviera en mí y no un enfermo abusador con complejo de Hannibal Lecter.

Sus labios rosaron contra los míos para después alejarlos originando que tratara de seguir ese sabor dulce que me puso la piel de gallina.

-¿quieres que te bese princesa?-a lo que afirme manteniendo mis ojos cerrados, su lengua delineó la forma de mis labios hasta que mi boca cedió y dejo que esta me invadiera, su sabor eran aun peor que su olor tan deliciosamente masculino, la llamas ardieron en mi cuerpo como hoguera en la cual yo era Juana de Arco, me refregué como puta en celo contra su pene que se iba humedeciendo cada vez mas de mi esencia a lo que los dos gemimos en la boca del otro, no fue una ilusión cuando hable de sus veintisiete centímetros de hombría, ya que la prueba tangible estaba rosándose contra mí, sentí su grande punta en mi virginal entrada y como con un suave movimiento se iba adentrando en mi, llenándome de placer y dolor de forma completamente caótica para mis humanos sentidos. –Mírame Bella, mírame para saber que eres mía- abrí mis ojos al ser que ya poseía mi alma y ahora lo haría con mi cuerpo, vio que su deseo era igual a mío y que yo también quería esto tanto como él. Tomó de mi castaño cabello para que mi rostro no escapa en ningún momento, reafirmo su mano en mi cadera y bajo mas y mas, mi pura entrada se pervertía con ese rígido falo que quebraba mi ser en todos los sentidos posible, creí por un segundo que el cielo y el infierno habitaban en mi hasta que la última barrera fue destruida, los dos gritamos como posesos, el al sentirse tan atrapado por mí como yo por él, beso mi boca con violencia a la vez que empezó un torturante movimiento de vaivén que me llevaba a la locura, escuche como enterraba sus dedos contra la roca cuando mis orgasmos llegaban de forma imprevista, parecía que mi cuerpo no podía acostumbrarse a tanto placer que me dejaba temblando como una hoja con cada violento espasmo, el ritmo de su cadera aumento llevándome a un nivel de frenesí que borro mi cordura, produciendo que yo tratara de moverme en sentido opuesto para que cada vez se adentrara cada vez más en mi. Mis muslos estaban mojados de mi esencia y mi sangre virginal, la cual hizo que los vampiros que nos rodeaban no pudieran contenerse a unirse a esta fiesta negra, los gruñidos masculinos mas los gemidos femeninos inundaban el lugar compitiendo directamente con los míos, vi como la pequeña Alice estaba completamente abierta de piernas donde el pene de Jasper entraba de manera frenética en el pequeño coño a la vez que torturaba su clítoris de manera tan rápida que se perdía la mano en la velocidad del movimiento, vi a la dulce Sra. Cullen de rodillas mientras succionaba el miembro del sexy doctor, lo cual me impresiono al ver como ese gran falo se perdía en la profundidad de su garganta a la vez que su mano enterrada en sus cabellos marcaba el ritmo de la mamada, otro orgasmo violento llego al ver a la perfecta Rosalie Hale en cuatro patas gimiendo como hechizada al perderse el órgano fibroso de su novio en su redondeado trasero. Mis ojos chocolate su unieron con una unión imperturbable al sexy vampiro que me estaba poseyendo, su oscura alma me miraba con la devoción casi religiosa como si yo fuera una hermosa diosa pagana del sexo, me sentí poderosa y temerosa a la vez, lo sabía, no terminaría con vida pero me llevaría la mejor experiencia humana conmigo, las cadenas que me sostenían fueron rotas por su mano, permitiendo a mis débiles manos enredar mis dedos en su cobrizo cabello, mis labios se unieron a los suyos declarándome completamente suya, casi nada quedaba de la dulce y virginal Bella Swam solo su cuerpo que me modificaba a cada dura embestida por este demonio sediento de sangre. La tensión en mi centro se acumulo de forma tan dolorosa que me cortaba la respiración, separe mis labios de los suyos extendiendo mi cuello como ofrenda al placer recibido, lagrimas golpearon el suelo al ser completamente suya, lo llame con un grito desde los bordes de mi conciencia que desaparecieron al llegar el ardiente y brutal orgasmo, su semen ahora hirviendo exploto en mi bautizándome de este, sus dientes se hundieron en mi blanca carne, pero ya no sentí dolor porque el placer lo borro todo.

Mi cuerpo colapso en sus brazos como triste muñeca de trapo. El vacio me invadió para ser remplazado por llamas que destruían cada célula de mi ser, el dolor se hizo presente una vez mas pero ya no había placer en el, solo un lacerante y horrible calvario que me subyugaba de la peor manera, lenguas y manos tocaban mi cuerpo dejando un leve cosquilleo que peleaba contra el sufrimiento. Pero mi tormento recién comenzaba, perdí la noción del tiempo pero nunca de mi caliente tortura, mis labios eran sellados por otros labios que no podía identificar pero que eran tan diferentes entre sí, mi corazón desbocado latía con furia tratando de recomponerse de la violenta lucha aunque era una batalla perdida. Al final todo se volvió cada vez más nítido, el roce de sus lenguas y labios contra mi piel, sus finos dedos acariciando mi carne cada vez más dura, las llamas corrieron centrándose en mi pecho para después viajar con la velocidad de un rayo a mi garganta, el ultimo latido de mi corazón se escucho al mismo tiempo que mi última lagrima escapaba de mi rostro y caía en piso de mármol como el final golpe de un tambor de guerra, para así llegar a esa calma antes de la tempestad.

Unos labios demasiados conocidos empezaron a besarme y yo de volví el beso gustosa porque tenía un sabor completamente adictivo, mi memoria trataba de recordar ese sabor pero el único que se parecía era imposible, porque yo debería estar muerta, abrí mis ojos y otro par de ojos negros como el ónix me miraban también, cuerpos desnudos de belleza infinita nos rodeaban y el olor a la sangre humana y sexo coronaban el lugar, con miedo a que desapareciera de enfrente mío eleve mi mano y toque ese rostro perfecto, que ya no me era frio si no agradablemente cálido.

-Te dije que serias mía para siempre- y me sonrió con una sonrisa arrogante que en vez de molestarme como en el pasado me hizo sentir febril.

-¿esto significa que yo...?- pregunte temerosa con una voz tan dulce que no reconocía como mía.

-Eres un vampiro Bella, mi compañera de sangre y sexo.-haciendo una breve pausa para poder acomodar mi mente. - Bienvenida al clan Cullen- y se alejo de mi para que cada miembro de su numerosa familia me besara en la boca, reconocí cada sabor con su respectivo dueño, y cada roce que sentí en mi transformación que me enloquecían de una manera única y individual, la energía explosiva de Alice, la dulzura de Esme, la sabiduría de Carlisle, la paz de Jasper, la violencia de Emmett y la erótica perfección de Rosalie.

-¿estás lista Bella?- me pregunto a la vez que delineaba la forma de mis labios con su dedo pulgar.

-¿A qué...? – pregunte dudosa.

-a pasar la última prueba para ser completamente parte de nuestro clan- y antes que llegara a preguntar que tenía que hacer, seres humanos totalmente desnudos aparecieron amarrados con sus ojos y su boca tapadas, mi garganta árida reclamaba enterrar mis dientes en sus palpitantes yugulares, sentí unos brazos que rodeaban mi cintura a la vez que mi garganta liberaba un sonido de fiera enjaulada que los hacía temblar de miedo, doce humanos entraron uno de tras del otro, entre la cual había gente que yo conocía, compañeros del colegio entre otros, seguí forcejeando para liberarme hasta que decimo tercer humano apareció en la puerta, sus ojos no estaban cubiertos y su boca no estaba tapada y yo me quede tan rígida como él al verme.

-¿Bella?- pregunto tratando de reconocerme en esta perfección que me era tan antinatural.

-Camina perro- dijo con maldad Rosalie a la vez que lo empujaba contra la roca para encadenar con esa velocidad imposible sus manos.

-¿Jake?-pregunte asustada tratando de tirarme hacia atrás aunque el cuerpo de Edward me obligaba a avanzar, su olor masculino mas su palpitante pulso hizo que mi boca se llenara de ponzoña, el calor que emanaba su piel oscura me era irresistible, su cuerpo perfecto completamente expuesto me excitó de manera no esperada, sentía un irremediable deseo de acariciar esa piel dulce, sin pensarlo demasiado relamí mis labios mojándome aun mas, a la vez que sentía el tibio aliento de Edward en mi nuca.

-lo deseas, ¿verdad?- me hablo en un susurro cargado de erotismo que me hizo pegarme más a él, ya no para huir si no para rozarme contra su virilidad que cada vez crecía mas, afirme con mi rostro porque sabía que si abría mi boca trataría de enterrar mis dientes en la pulsante vena de mi novio. Sentí como su mano derecha se deslizaba por la piel de mis piernas hasta llegar a mi centro, vi el odio de Jake ante esa escena en la cual él no podía hacer nada, aunque trato en vano de luchar contra las cadenas a la vez que yo me retorcía ante la dulce tortura que me imponían sus dedos, la tensión creció de forma brutal y no pude evitar correrme en sus dedos mientras gemía su nombre. Tomo mi rostro y lo beso de forma ardiente, -Entonces ve y tómalo. –yo lo mire desconcertada, retiro sus dedos de mi para lamerlos, me acerco cada vez más a Jake, elevo mi mano temblorosa y me obligo a tocar al hombre que no hace poco era la encarnación de mi amor humano, Jacob tembló ante mi tacto mirándome con ojos asustados, no sé si me temía a mi o a lo que sucedería en unos momentos. Mis dedos recorrieron su cuerpo y como todo humano no podía resistirse a nuestro encanto, además él me amaba, una ternura que creía desaparecida hizo su acto de presencia acercándome más al hermoso ser que tenía en frente mío, pegue mi cuerpo al suyo rozándome contra su piel que me enviaba deliciosas sensaciones pero que al final no eran iguales a las que me hacía sentir el vampiro que está a mi espalda. Sentí mis duros pezones rosarse contra su pecho a lo cual el gemía extasiado y liberando un calor completamente delicioso.

Sin entender bien que sucedió, un segundo después me encontraba subida a su cadera, su miembro incandescente rozando con mi entrada que lo deseaba cada vez más, ataque sus labios que inflamaba mi garganta de manera torturante para tratar de obtener desde la mismísima fuente su sabor, con un brusco movimiento deje que me invadiera ese miembro que tanto había deseado en el pasado, obligándonos a gemir a uno en la boca del otro, era alucinante sentir como su ritmo cardíaco se aceleraba y su sangre se tornaba cada vez mas apetitosa. Sin embargo lo que no pude predecir fue sentir el gigantesco miembro que se adentraba por mi otra entrada, y grite de placentero dolor recorrió toda mi espina dorsal haciéndome arder en vida, los dos hombre más hermosos del mundo estaban adentro mío haciéndome gemir como gatita excitada, cada dura embestida me llevaba al frenesí con sus ritmos tan personales como únicos, tire mi rostro hacia a tras para besar a mi vampírico acompañante sexual que producía que Jake aumentara su ritmo de manera apasionada haciendo que su dulce traspiración se impregnara a mi cuerpo, a la vez que las manos de Edward en mi cadera luchaban con ese ritmo vampírico al lento pero consistente ritmo humano, mi respiración era cada vez mas caótica hasta que los músculos de mi cuerpo se tensaban cada vez más, llamas imperturbables inundaban mi cuerpo con cada golpe de sus rígidos miembros. Un grito bestial escapo de mi garganta asustando a los humanos que estaban allí, la bestia salió de su jaula, llamé por última vez a mi vampiro para después llegar a la perfecta liberación donde mis dientes se hundieron en la carne para absorber hasta la última gota del ser que tenía enfrente mío, mi cuerpo colapso y tuvo que ser sostenido por Edward, aun temblaba con espasmo regulares y tratando de recuperar el aire que no me era necesario. Su sonrisa deslumbrante me hizo sentir más confundida hasta que sentí sus labios sobre los míos obligándome a corresponder su beso. Sus ojos resplandecían con la fuerza de soles ante una alegría que no entendía.

-pasaste amor, pasaste-y volvió a besarme otra vez.

-¿Qué hice? ¿Cómo pase la prueba?-pregunte desconcertada a lo que el volvió a besarme una vez más.

-me llamaste a mí- habrá visto mi confusión tallada en mi rostro porque se rio con su risa de ángel para después agregar. –en el momento final, dijiste mi nombre, yo era más importante que el humano que estaba enfrente tuyo aun cuando tu creías amarlo, sino no lo hubieras hecho ni bebido su sangre.

Y la última pieza cayó en su lugar, esa sensación cálida que me recorría no era solo la fuerza del shockeante del orgasmo sino de la sangre de Jacob, corrí mi mirada para ver el cuerpo carente de vida atado a las cadenas, su cuerpo estaba laxo con la marca de mis dientes en su cuello, busque remordimiento o pena en mi corazón pero no pude encontrarlos, ¿Por qué no me sentía triste? ¿A dónde habían ido a parar toda mi decencia y bondad? Y en ese instante me di cuenta que no poseía esos sentimiento porque mi alma desapareció cuando me entregue al vampiro que estaba a mi lado, porque aunque nunca lo quise admitir yo amaba ese ser petulante y engreído que era Edward Cullen aun cuando trate de oponerme a su encanto, el tenía razón yo era suya, por siempre, para siempre, por toda la eternidad.

-Ven amor- tomo de mi cintura obligándome a parame. -¿Qué tal si nos divertimos un rato con nuestra querida Jessica Stanley?- a lo que no pude evitar reírme ya que esa arpía tenia cuanta que saldar con los dos.

Me acerque a ella rozando sus pezones contra los míos.

-Hola soy Bella Cullen y hoy tú serás mi cena. – dije con una voz de niña pequeña a la vez que mordía mi labio inferior.

**Hola de nuevo, si has sobrevivido a lo leído, significa dos cosas uno que eres tan pervertida como yo y segundo que te atrapó lo suficiente para seguir leyendo. Espero con ansias sus rewiews, y espero que sean de todo tipo, no se censuren para nada, envíenme perversiones malvadas pero inteligentes, o atenme a una silla desnuda para después de darme un dulce beso de lengua y al final apagarme un cigarrillo en la pierna, ajjajaja, (seguro se lo imaginaron perversas, ajjajaj) pero en fin, en serio me gustaría saber que les pareció en todo sentido, la historia, los personajes y las escenas. **

**A mis lectoras de Tabú, le pido disculpas, así que cuando vengan los chicos Cullen a enterrar más que sus dientes en mi, prometo desviarlos luego a ustedes. Ya que las hago esperar y además me pongo a escribir otras cosas, porque en el sentido literario soy muy orgiástica y me gusta expandirme tanto como sea posible, jajaja. Y al final quiero agradecer a Patty, mi linda cachorra de loba que me dio su apoyo con sus maravillosos comentarios y me perdonó haber asesinado a Jake por poner un buen trió en la historia. Ahora si las dejo, espero que con necesidad de una ducha fría para bajar la temperatura. **

**Besos provocativos con un dejo de dulce sangre. **

**Priscila. **


End file.
